RUN AWAY
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: She left him for Snape 7th year. He began to hate her, but that was the plot to get Potter. She would tolerate pain to keep him safe even if she lost him over it. She left him to save him. Please review


Run Away

SuperGirl

A/n: I don't own anything but the twisted thoughts in my head…

"What do you mean your breaking up with me?" yelled an angry James Potter hitting the stone wall. He stood hovering over Lily Evans his girlfriend for the last 6 months. She was in tears and shaking Snape was standing behind her his arms were crossed. "And for him! He calls you a mud blood! He thinks your filth!" James was red sweating profusely. "I poured my heart out to you, we were going to become auras and maybe start a family." he stared at her face her eyes were red what was she doing?

"James, I-." she was stopped by Snape grabbing her hand. She looked up and her eyes widen some. "You said more then enough, we are leaving." he said pulling Lily away harshly. She turned to look back at James and see his back turned to them his hands in his hair. What was the world coming to? The girl of his dreams he longed for, for six years then he has her everything was perfect for once then out of the blue she was taken away from him by Snape.

The next week was hard for Lily, no one knew why she done what she did, but her and Snape and someone else. "Your… such a… bitch for doing that Lily you played him!" yelled Sirius at her after charms. She didn't say anything, couldn't look at Sirius in the face. "He loves you and you did this, he hasn't left his dorm all week because of you!" She was in tears and he was causing a scene. Snape seemed amused by this and continued to watch the scene.

"You said you loved him Lily, why would you leave him?" yelled Sirius fuming. Lily looked up in tears and mouthed '_I'm sorry_.' she was pulled away from Snape harshly who glared at Sirius. "Mind your business Dog-Boy and keep your friends away as well as Potter or else." Lily froze at this no one, but Remus who was watching noticed her reactions. She was pulled away to there next class leaving the scene and her in tears.

Remus knew something was wrong with her. This wasn't there Lily at all. During Lunch she sat with Snape at the Slytherin table. She hated sitting there she was called names and was treated horribly. "She deserves this!" said Sirius to Peter sitting at the table next t to there's. "She is a Mudblood!" Sirius said loudly enough for her to hear. Just then an owl swooped down and she received a letter from James. She smiled some with a bit of hope pinging in her heart.

"Dear Lily,

_I hate you and will never forgive you._

_I have loved you for so long and you walked over me._

_I would have died for you, but you already killed me._

_I was stupid to believe you when you said you loved me._

_I hate you and hope you both are miserable."_

Lily broke down crying reading it. Snape pulled it away from her and read it and crinkled it up before she could get it back. "Stop!" he yelled at her, she gulped looking at him upset. "But, I need to-" Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the table with him and dragged her out forcefully. Remus turned to Sirius with an angry look and stood up himself and left him and Peter behind. He need to talk to James.

Remus entered the common room and found James laying on the sofa where they left him that morning. "Did she get it?" asked a puffy eyed James. Remus nodded and sat down across from James. "She did, she was already crying for the last five days, then Sirius called her a Bitch in front of the school and a Mudblood. Then when she got her letter Snape took it away and she broke down more. He jerked her up and latterly dragged her out of the Hall." Remus looked at James who looked upset then changed his face. "I don't care she wants him." he said turning. Away.

"I need you invisibility cloak." said Remus. "I smelled blood coming from her." James said nothing and continued to look away. "Be that way, but I think he is abusing her." James turned some. "And she didn't abuse me doing this to me?" he asked looking at Remus. He sighed looking at James. "I know your hurt, and you love Lily." James sat up and looked at Remus.

"I hate her! Don't you understand! I hate Lily Evans!" Remus didn't change his facial expressions at all. "Maybe she was right, you never did grow up. If you had you would of seen past what you are being lead to believe. Snape has something to do with this. Her wrist are bruised and, she hasn't eaten either James. If she moved on she would be happier then she is. She is pushed around by his friends and called names ever since she left you. Then Sirius has been no friend to her. And look at you mopping around, no this isn't your Lily yet you never wanted to know why."

Remus walked up the steps to James dorm and walked out with his cloak. "You can come or not it is up to you." he said harshly. James shrugged, "Add more to my pain in my heart?" he asked. Remus pulled James up. "You want her back don't you?" James looked away. "She broke my heart." he said softly. Remus rolled his eyes. "So let's find out why." said Remus grabbing James. They headed down to the Slytherin Common room using there map they created. They got under the invisibility cloak and waited until a Slytherin girl came to the portrait to open up the door.

The two walked around slowly until they heard a voice off to the side. "I am warning you one last time Mudblood." they heard Snape looking at Lily on the ground. Her face was swollen and puffy. "Were going to get ride of someone." she looked up scared. "You promised I haven't told anyone, how could I you been with me the last week." she was pulled up by Snape harshly. Seeing this James almost un-cloaked the two but was stopped by Remus. Snape eyed her pulling her off of the ground and then dropped her. Remus pulled James away from them before he did something.

Just then a black owl swooped in and came to Lily. She froze taking the letter from the bird and opened it up. Her eyes widen and looked at Snape. "Why?" she asked looking up with tears. "Why?" he repeated mimicking her. She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "She was innocent, she was my friend!" she yelled. She reached up to slap Snape who grabbed her hand and then slapped her with his other. "I warned you, next time they will get your family or Potters, just don't anger me anymore." He pushed her against the wall and stood in front of her.

"Go to where her body was found and go be a friend now, out of my sight I want you back in twenty minuets!" he yelled. Lily took off from the dorm and ran out passing James and Remus. She took off running fast as she could. James and Remus stopped out of the Slytherin dorm and watcher her go then un-cloaked themselves. "Who is doing this?" said James. "I don't know." said Remus, "But lets got to where she is at. Look at the map!" It had a group gathered on the bottom floor and they could see Katie Willcumber surrounded. "Lily's best friend she is in Raven-Claw." said Remus James nodded he was in tears again.

The two walked to the down below where everyone was standing. Dumbledore stood up trying to get people away from the fallen girl. Lily was there crying her heart out being pulled off by a teacher. "Miss Evans you need to go back to your dorm!" they kept hearing. She was pulled off by Slughorn who held her lightly. "Katie NO!" she yelled collapsing. Away from Slughorn on to the cold ground. The scene was horrible Katie was mangled it looked as if she was pushed from two levels above her. Remus bent down and picked up a book sprawled across the ground with pages and looked at it. Katie's notebook.

"BFF." he said handing it to James. James gulped looking at the bent up book with that written all over. It was Katie's for sure he opened it up and seen a black and white of her and Lily from two years ago in a prefect's meeting smiling. James looked at Lily she was torn up she was busied up and hysterical. "back to your dorms now!" yelled Dumbledore above the crowd. People parted slowly away from the scene. Remus jabbed James in the stomach who looked up to Lily who was a zombie. "Give the notebook to her." James Paled some. "before she goes back to Snape." James nodded and walked up behind Lily and fallowed her.

She turned and seen James and paled and was going to take off running, but James pulled her to him. "This is Katie's notebook." he said handing it to her. Lily nodded looking up with tears. "I- I am sorry James." she said looking up at him. "I still love you Lily, I shouldn't have wrote you that letter." he said looking up with tear, Remus cut in "Were going to save you." Remus said softly. She was going to say something, but Snape came up and grabbed her. "Potter!" he hissed at James. He looked over James and noticed what Lily held a notebook and grabbed it away from her and looked at it. "Give it back to her." said Remus looking at Snape. Snape snorted and pulled Lily off with him. She looked back and looked at James with tears still in her eyes.

"I am going to kill him." said James softly.

"She was protecting you." said Remus. James turned and looked at his friend and nodded. "What do we do?" said James. Remus stood there thinking of what to do. "I- I do not know James." he said softly. James nodded he was so angry inside at the current moment at Snape and who ever was having these people killed off. He missed her so much and she was suffering more then he was.

"We will get them James, but for now I think keeping up that you still hate Lily act will help keep her safe." James frowned some at Remus. "I can't believe Remus I wrote to her and told her I hated her, what was I thinking?" he asked. Remus gave James a partial hug. "You were heartbroken, but we'll fix things. I do have a bad feeling, she was limping when Snape pulled her away. We need to plan something drastic soon." said Remus softly.

"He is with her all the time, why would he let her see Katie if he was so cold." James asked puzzled.

"So he could hit her again for seeing you." said Remus sighing heavily. "She is taking the abuse to keep you safe James, I think it might have to do with the Dark Lord."

To be continued…


End file.
